Generations of Bakers and Scotts
by pplanes
Summary: A story about Julian and Brookes kids, and Haley and Nathans kids.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Allison Baker, I'm in the 10th grade and well, this is my story. First, let me explain how we got here, my parents Brooke and Julian were best friends with my best friend Maddys parents, Haley and Nathan. My mom says she grew up with Haley and Nathan in a town called Tree Hill. Apparently, a hurricane hit the town and wiped out everything, everyone was okay but they moved away to live happily. The Baker and Scott families were the only ones who stayed together, and they decided to move here, to Bozeman, Montana. Growing up was fun, i only had one friend, Maddy, but she was all i needed. We were the kind of best friends who couldn't spend time apart, it was a good thing we were neighbors. I have twin older brothers, Davis and Jude. Maddy has a way older brother named Jamie, and an older sister, Jes, who had been dating Davis since before anyone could remember. Our parents both had loving marriages, so one big happy family right?

Until, about a year ago when a lot went down. First, Jes told Davis that she wanted to break up because she had feelings for Jude, then my mom and Haley started fighting about something that happened in high school, we started having trouble with money but Nathan told my dad he wouldn't loan him any. A huge war started between us two families and me and Maddy got caught in the middle of it all. We all just stopped talking, I guess i was supposed to hate them like the rest of my family, but i couldn't because they were my family too.


	2. Chapter 2

My sophomore year had just began. Nothing has been said to the Scotts, my brothers and Jes just became seniors. School started about a week ago and i see Maddy around school sometimes. People tell me I'm popular, but i just say i have a lot of friends. From the outside, my life must seem pretty good and well, i guess it is. I have an amazing boyfriend who is sweet and will always be there for me, i have a lot of property and we are pretty financially stable now since my moms clothing line took off, and i have a lot of friends. But none really that great, none i can talk to about my problems, none like Maddy.

A couple weeks ago, before school started i was hanging out with my boyfriend, Noah and randomly i got really dizzy. Noah ran over and sat me down, "are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah i'm good, i'm probably just dehydrated," i answered. "alright, lets get you inside," he said grabbing my hips and pulling me up. These sort of things started to happen more often, but i wasn't just getting dizzy, now i was getting terrible migraines. I would let Noah know whenever it happened, but hes the only one who knew.

Then, one day i was in class and my head hurt so bad, i couldn't stand the lights so i ran into the hallway. Noah sprinted out of the class seconds later, holding me tightly in his arms as i curled up into a ball on the ground. "I'm taking you to the doctor right now, will you be okay here for a sec while i let the teacher know," he insisted. "yeah, but hurry," i replied feeling like my head would explode. He walked into the classroom and when i looked through the door i saw Maddy staring at me from her desk with worried eyes. "Me and Allison are signing out because she isn't feeling too well," he said. "Okay, just make sure you do the homework." Noah came back out and tried to stand me up, "Noah i cant, everything is spinning," i said in desperation. He immediately picked me up like a bride and carried me all the way to his pick-up truck. When we got to the doctors he talked to Dr. Boslen and told him everything that was happening. "I'm gonna take some blood just in case," the doctor told us. What was really like 20 minutes felt like hours of waiting for Dr. Boslen to tell us the results. "Allison you may want your family here for this," that was the first thing he said. "Please just tell me," i urged. "Your blood contains cancerous cells," he said quietly. "Are you saying.." Noah said. "I'm very sorry, but you have brain cancer." I felt like my heart had just fallen out of my chest, i could feel Noah's tears falling onto my head as he held me tightly. The car ride home consisted of only my sobs and the sound of Noah's roaring engine.

He hadn't taken me home though, he brought me to our favorite spot. We sat in the warm sand and stared into the deep blue lake until it got dark. When we arrived home, Noah got me comfortable and sat next to me on the floor. "okay, you don't have to tell your family yet, i will help you and we can think of a way to do this," he said lovingly. i just nodded, i hadn't said one word since the doctors. Noah gave me a kiss and was about to leave when i grabbed his hand, he turned around. "Can you stay?" i asked. He smiled warmly and snuggled next to me in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple days me and Noah skipped school, he brought me to do cool little things, like we broke into this place by the airport and watched the planes fly right over us. Another day we had a picnic on a hill in the middle of no where and just listened to the birds, and we watched a drive-in movie. We talked a lot and he helped me realize what i needed to do, i concluded that my parents couldnt go through this alone and that they would need their best friends for support. And i knew the Scotts love me like their own and would do anything to help me, so i made a plan.

I made invitations for both families to meet at our fire pit in the middle of both our backyards. When everyone arrived i began talking, "Thank you guys for coming. Do you have any clue why you are here?" I asked. "Because i got a call saying you and Noah have skipped school this past week," my dad was angry. "Because you want us to be friends again?" Ms. Haley asked. "Did you have sex or something?" Jes asked. "YOUR PREGNANT!" My brother Davis shouts. "STOP! Its none of that," Noah says and everyone gets silent. The sun was now setting and the fire was getting bigger. "okay, well just listen alright, y'all have been friends for like ever and are you really going to throw it all away for some dumb fight. Didn't y'all fight all the time in high school, come on grow up. Y'all are gonna need each other for what i'm gonna tell you so apologize now," i say with complete confidence. Our parents and siblings all start chatting away and laughing and hugging, but me and Maddy still don't talk. I was sitting on Noahs lap because we only had enough tree stumps for our two families. "So why have you been missing school?" asks Ms. Haley concerned. Noah kisses my head and whispers in my ear, "You can do this." I begin, "So im not sure if you have noticed lately but for a while now i haven't been feeling very well, but i didnt want to worry any of you so i just told Noah," i took a deep breath and Noah squeezed my hands. "On Tuesday it was really bad so Noah and i left school and he brought me to the doctor, and the rest of the week we were just hanging out," i said. "What did the doctor say?" Jude asked. Tears began to fall down my face, "i have cancer." i said bluntly. My mom fell onto Haley and they started crying. My dad and Nathan both sat in complete shock, my brothers heads fell into their hands. Jes hugged her dad and before i saw Maddys face she got up and walked away. I just held a long hug with Noah. "I think you should go comfort her," he says pointing over to the tree where Maddy is sitting across the yard. I kissed Noah long and hard, "Thank you for everything," i said walking over to the tree.

I sat down. "This is all my fault," Maddy says. "What are you talking about?" i ask. "If i would have stayed your friend, you wouldn't have been stressed, and i would have known earlier, and you wouldn't have..." she broke down and i wrapped her in my arms. "It still would have happened," i whisper. She just sobbed onto my shoulder. A couple hours later i talked about the health side of everything, like doctors appointments and other stuff. We decided to only talk about the cancer two days a week at dinner with both families so everyone can know whats happening. Maddy slept over so we could catch up on everything. We both went up to my room and sat down on my bed facing each other. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Anything but cancer," i answer relieved. "Can we forget about it just for tonight?" she says. "yes please," i respond. "OH OKAY so you and Noah?" she says excited. I laugh, "what about us?" "Y'all are so cute! oh my god he is like perfect! ugh I'm jealous. So what have you guys done? Have you, ya know?" she blurts smirking. "Nooo. It hasnt been that long! We have made out though," i answer. "Thats what i meant! You are too young to be having sexual intercourse!" She says as we both fall on the ground laughing. "So wait are you guys thinking about it?" she says curiously. "I mean I don't know. He is the one i want to be with, so i mean we will do it eventually," I said. "Oh my god, you have to keep me updated," she says as we get comfortable in bed. "A lot happened today and i'm really tired so goodnight. i have missed you." I said.


End file.
